In An Instant
by Baine
Summary: This story is a memorial to the American tragedy that occured on September 11, 2001. I in no way mean to make light of the situation, only to hold my own vigil to the victims. (Oneshot)


In An Instant  
By Bonnie-chan  
Email: hunniebunny@aol.com  
Webpage: http://www.sailormoonrose.mirrorz.com  
  
The following story was written in memory of the tragedy that befell America on September 11th, 2001. It is in way to be taken in jest, I had nothing but the best intentions when writing it. Since my gift to the world seems to be my ability to write, this is the least that I can do to honor the dead. Although, this is a replay on what happened through the eyes of Usagi and Darien, it is something that truly happened. I got the idea from a survivor who went from his office to the trading floor to work after hearing that a plane crashed the Northern Tower. He is still alive to tell his story, which is a blessing. I hope this story does not offend anybody, I tried to do it tastefully.  
Also, if you're looking at Naoko-hime's timelines, both Usagi and Mamoru are nine years older than they were when "Sailor Moon" was first created in 1992, since it is now 2001. Mamoru has moved to America, gone to college here, and now works in the WTC. Usagi has overcome her obstacles and succeeded in life. She is now a Japanese trader, visiting the WTC on business.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon is not mine, I just used Naoko Takeuchi's characters to write my story. Also, if you think that my mind is warped enough to imagine such a tragic event as this one occurring, then you are sadly mistaken, for I could never imagine something so horrific.   
  
If you want to flame me for writing this, please feel free to. If you want to tell me anything at all, please do. My email address is hunniebunny@aol.com  
  
Thanks goes out to my buddy Small Lady Yui for picking the final title for this piece! I'd also like to thank Nikki for making my Memorial banner, and Siggy and Chelle for their love and support while I was writing this. The three of us are making another story on this event together, so look for it soon. As I said before, it's the least we can do to memorialize the victims.  
  
Now, on with the story. When you're done reading, please pray for the victims…if you're not religious, please, just reflect on the awful events that have fallen America.   
Let's never make a tragedy like this happen again.  
*****  
  
"So we meet again, Chiba. Are you all set to make the deal?"  
A tall young man with charcoal-colored hair raised an eyebrow as he stared down at the petite, golden haired young woman standing before him. "Of course I am, Odango. And I must say, I can be very stubborn."  
" First of all, my name is Usagi, as you should know by now. Second of all, I haven't worn my hair in that particular style for quite a few years now. And third, I know how stubborn you can be, and I can be far more stubborn than you on any given day."  
"To tell you the truth, I'm surprised that you even made it here."  
The girl's azure-blue eyes narrowed into two tiny slits. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
"That I never thought I'd see the day that you could clean up your act enough to get such a good job."  
"Just because I myself didn't go to Harvard does NOT give you the right to-"  
"Hey, calm down. I was just making a comment. I'm actually rather impressed that you overcame all of your obstacles and came this far. Though I must say, once I left Japan to come here, I never thought that I'd see anybody from back home for quite some time, least of all you.  
"Well, as you know, I'm not here to stay, just to do business for my company.  
"Ah, yes, Tokyo International. Congratulations,Usagi, it is very hard to become an International Trader for that company."  
"Thank you, Mamoru."  
"You're welcome." He smiled down at the girl who had once been his enemy before looking down at the documents he held in his hands.  
He was about to get down to business when he felt the floor move beneath his feet. Whatwas that?"  
"I-I don't know." Usagi's face had turned white, and she looked out the window to see bits of debris falling to the ground. A few minutes later another trader, William Ellis, walked over to them.   
Mamoru, a plane just crashed into the Northern Tower."  
"Are you serious? Oh my God, what happened?" he asked, his normally emotionless cobalt eyes darkening in shock.  
William shook his head, causing a lock of auburn brown hair to fall into his emerald eyes. He mindlessly pushed his hair off of his face as he replied, "No one knows for sure what happened, but we'reassuming that the plane lost control."  
"That's awful!" Usagi exclaimed as she came up behind Mamoru.  
Suddenly, another tremor shook the building, causing her to fall into Mamoru's side. This time the building did not stop shaking, and she looked up into Mamoru's stunned face. "Wh-What's happening?"  
The loudspeaker crackled to life before a frenzied voice came onto the speaker, sounding both harried and shocked. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please evacuate the building immediately, this is not a test. I repeat, please evacuate the building immediately, this is not a test."  
"Come on." Mamoru's hand clamped itself around Usagi's wrist, and he all but dragged her towards the steps.   
"Mamoru, stop! Slow down, you're hurting me!" She winced before widening her eyes as she stumbled into the stairwell. "Mamoru, no! Let's take the elevator, we can't walk down 92 flights of stairs!"  
"We have no choice, the elevator is probably out anyway, and if it's not, we may get stuck in it. Now hurry up!"  
"But, Mamoru, I can't walk in my shoes!"  
He glanced down at her feet, clad in a creamy white pair of pumps and rolled his eyes. "Then take them off, but make it fast!"   
"But I'll get a run in my stockings!"  
"Usagi, now." He growled, causing her to slip hurriedly out of her heels before stepping timidly off the platform and onto the steps, joining the hoard of people already rushing to safety. After quite a few floors, her legs began to ache. "I hurt, Mamoru, I can't keep this up much longer!"  
"You're going to have to, Usagi! Look inside yourself, reach into your reserves and rely on all that strength that you have hidden away deep inside!"  
She nodded soundlessly before taking a deep breath and resuming a steady pace down the steps.  
After what seemed like centuries, Mamoru panted, "Only five more flights to go,Usagi, we can do this!"  
She nodded soundlessly, wiping aimlessly at the sweat pouring down her face, and her tired hand tightened its weak hold on the railing. Sooner then she expected, she found herself staring at the exit door. "Look, Mamoru, we made it!"  
"You're right, we did!"  
They pushed out the door and were momentarily shocked as they saw all of the people lingering about. A soot-covered woman came up to them, and grasped hold of their interlocked hands, pulling them out of the way. "Thank goodness you've made it to safety! Come with me, we've got to get you out of the way!"  
"Wh-What happened?"  
"We've been attacked. A plane recently hit the Northern Tower of the World Trade Center, then 15 minutes later another plane went through the Southern Tower. That was about 45 minutes ago."  
"Oh my God!" Usagi's free hand rose soundlessly up to her mouth in shock as her already wide blue eyes became even larger.  
"We also just heard on the radio that the Pentagon has been hit as well. A few American planes were hijacked by terrorists this morning, and there is at least one other plane still missing."  
"I think I'm going to be sick," She turned so that she was facing Mamoru and flung herself into his arms, her body wracking silently with sobs.  
Mamoru's arms slowly came around her waist and he moved his hands in a soothing motion,trying to calm her down. "Shh, don't cry. We're okay, we're still alive. We made it out in time,Usagi! It's a miracle!"  
"But, somany others didn't make it. Just thinking about it," She looked up towards the building they had just evacuated,which was billowing smoke as an orange fire quickly engulfed whatever it touched. "Now I really am going to be sick!" before turning to the side and wretching out what had only hours earlier been her breakfast. She sunk down onto the edge of the sidewalk she had been led to and buried her head inher hands, crying her heart out. "Why did this have to happen, Mamoru? Why?"  
"I don'tknow, Usagi, I just don't know." He sat down beside her and put his arm across her shoulders, lending her his strength, not breaking down for her sake alone."  
"I'm glad you're with me, Mamoru. I don't know what I'd do if I were alone right now."  
"Luckily, you'll never have to find out."  
She sniffled and swiped her hand across her face, smearing her tears. She looked up into his stunned face and was about to say something when his cell phone shrilly began ringing. He fumbled with his jacket pocket before pulling it out and turning it on. "Hello?"  
"Mamoru, is that you?"  
"Yes...Adrian? I thought you were on your way to California to close that business deal?" He frowned into the phone, straining to hear through the static blowing in his ear.  
"Yes, sodid I, Mamoru. My plane has been hijacked. I don't know where we're going."  
"Are you serious?"  
"Deadly."  
"Oh my God."  
"I have this uncanny feeling that I'm not going to make it to see another day, especially if I open this bathroom door and that guy catches me with my cellphone. I just wanted to tell you, as Vice President, I'm willing the company to you. Take good care of it, alright? Make me proud."  
"Al-Alright, I promise."  
"I'm going to get off the phone now, my connection is breaking up and someone else may want to use the phone."  
"God speed, Adrian."  
"Thank you...goodbye, Mamoru, I-"  
The connection arupted into static, and was lost. Mamoru slowly lowered the phone from his ear and turned it off.  
"Who was that?"  
"That was my boss. His plane has been hijacked,and he doesn't know where to. He-He willed the company to me. I didn't have the heart to tell him that the company just got blown up, but, oh, God! He's heading straight to his doom right now, he has no chance of survival!" Mamoru's cool exterior slipped, and his eyes shimmered with tears.  
This time it was Usagi who leaned over to comfort him, leaning against him and making soothing sounds.  
Once his shuddering had stopped, she slowly stood up, then bent over with outstretched hands to help him up. "Come on, Mamoru, let's get out of here."  
He nodded soundlessly, slowly taking her hands, and rose to his feet.  
As they were leaving the area, a rumbling sound came from the air, and Mamoru looked up to see a hunk of building hurling towards their heads. He shoved Usagi forward before diving afterher, rolling them as faraway as possible. A moment later, they looked back as a smashing sound was heard, and the spot they once stood was now littered with debris.  
"My God, Mamoru. You saved me!" She looked up into the dark eyes of the man crushed against her with wide eyes.  
"Of course I did, Usagi, I wasn't going to let you die!" He sighed in exasperation. Why would I do a stupid thing like that?"  
"Because you hate me?"  
"I could never hate you, Usagi." He opened his mouth to say something else, when he noticed a trickle of blood streaming down her cheek. He brought his hand up to it gently. "You're hurt."  
It's just a scratch. Besides, so are you."  
"Do you need to go to the hospital?"  
"No, I'm fine, besides, there are plenty of people who need medical attention a whole lot more than either you or I, since the only thing wrong with us is something Dr. Neosporin can easily cure."  
"I guess you're right." He slowly stood up, then reached down and hauled Usagi to her feet as well, before slowly heading out of the area and back towards his apartment near Times Square.  
  
*****  
"Sarah Linkton, you will be missed."  
"Victor Scrasio, you will be missed."  
Mamoru stepped to the front of the church and slowly lit a candle, as did Usagi. He stepped away as he turned toward the heavens, and his voice ringing through the building, announced, "Adrian Kyleton, you will be missed."  
The memorial service for the tragedy that had befallen America continued this way long into the night, and when it was over, a girl with dark ebony hair that shimmered violet in the candlelight walked back to the front of the Church. "For everyone who died last week in this awful tragedy, you will be missed. Our hearts and souls go out to you, and you shall never be forgotten. God speed and God bless, and may your souls rest in peace." She bowed her head in prayer, and only silence was heard before she looked back up and walked slowly out of the church, ending the ceremony.  
Mamoru and Usagi silently followed the somber crowd out of the church and into the parking lot. They got into his black car and headed towards Central Park. After parking, they walked to the lake and onto the dock. Mamoru turned towards Usagi. "How much longer will you stay in America before returning home?"  
"My boss wants me home immediately."  
"Oh."  
"But I don't want to leave here. To leave you."  
"I don't want you to go, either. You can stay here, you know. I have plenty of room in my apartment."  
"No you don't."  
"I will if you stay."  
Usagi smiled at him softly. "I know, but I can't impose on you like that."  
"You wouldn't be imposing on me, Usagi!"  
"Plus, I can't stay away from Japan for the rest of my life like you can."  
"Then I'll come with you, after all what do I have to go back to here."  
"No, you have to keep your promise to Adrian."  
"But-"  
"No buts, Mamoru! I'm not going to make you give up the life you worked so hard for just because I re-entered it."  
"How about this? If you stay here, we have to go back to Japan every year. It'll be expensive, but I have some money saved and-" He saw Usagi shaking her head and interrupted before she could open her mouth. "Tsukino Usagi, I love you, I have for years. One of the reasons I came out here was to get away from you, because it hurt too much to love you when you could feel nothing but hatred towards me. I'm not going to let you walk out of my life again, not now!"  
Her eyes softened as she smiled up at him, unshed tears lining her eyes. "I love you, too, probably for as long as you loved me and I was so hurt and upset when you left! You're right, fate has put us together a second time, and this time we can't walk away from it. I'll stay here, with you, because I love you."  
He smiled down at her and wiped the tears from her eyes before bending down and kissing her softly. A moment later he pulled away and gently picked up the two jars that he had placed at his feet. He opened them up and handed one to Usagi, then turned towards the water.  
"Wherever you are, Adrian, I hope you're still happy. What happened to you was a tragedy, and I will do everything in my power to restart your business, not only because I promised, but because it's the least I can do to honor your memory."  
Usagi's soft voice joined his beseeching one as she looked up into the starry night. "Even though I never knew you, I too promise to help your memory live on. My heart aches for both you and your family, and everyone else whose life you touched. By spreading the ashes we took from the rubble, we honor your memory, and the memory of every other innocent victim that lost their life in this awful tragedy."  
She watched in silence as Mamoru slowly poured his ashes into the water, and poured hers in as well.  
"God bless you, and may you rest in peace."  
*****  
  
****This story is dedicated to the thousands of people who lost their life on September 11th, 2001 due to an unthinkable tragedy. May your souls rest in peace forevermore. My heart and soul goes out not only to the victims, but to their families, and everyone else's whose lives have been touched by this tragic episode of American history. I know my life will be forever changed, and I promise to never, ever forget the tragic events which took place a mere two days ago. God speed and God bless, and please, stay safe.****  
  
*~*POSTED THURSDAY, SEPTEMBER 13th, 2001*~*  
  
-¦- *:*.  
-¦- : * -¦-   
.' *  
*:. . *  
-¦- -¦-  
( Y ) ()_() *Bonnie-Chan*  
( )( )   
("(_o_)(_o_)") 


End file.
